Dr. Gross has been having considerable success with long-term neuronal culture on microelectronic circuits. Furthermore, he has evidence that the cells are indeed transmitting electrical signals (i.e., they are not only growing but they are functional). His surface technologies to stimulate and spatially control cell growth make use of relatively unsophisticated methods, such as flaming of silicone elastomers. NESAC/BIO will help him understand the nature of the surfaces he is making, and especially their stability. Also, we will guide him towards more reproducible surface strategies.